1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suction hood for wet floor cleaning machines primarily for commercial use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,233.
The set of problems in all machines of this generic type known heretofore which arise with respect to the dry suction of the floor surfaces to be cleaned consists above all in that, in order to achieve the desired suction effect, the suction hood must project to some extent beyond the ends of the scrubbing roller, which, in turn, however, brings about the disadvantage that an overlap of suitable extent inevitably prevents the scrubbing roller from moving close enough to corners and edges, so that strips of dirt are left behind.